Tainted
by zearchitect
Summary: This takes place after E.N.D. This is an 11274 fic (CreeChad -- For the number impaired). It was requested by my friend...Hope you like it Rain . Read and review!


Tainted  
  
Chapter one  
  
------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not Own kids next door  
  
A/N: Because my friend requested it I'm gonna write my first 274/11 fic. (Chad/Cree)  
------------------------

Nicci: I hope you like what I write Rain, feel free to tell me what to change if you hate it!  
  
Chad: Change the coupling  
  
Cree: You don't like me?  
  
Chad: No.  
  
Cree: Well get used to it, we are stuck in the trash thing.  
  
Chad: Yeah well who cares.  
  
Cree: I do!  
  
Chad: You would.  
  
Cree: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Chad: Nothing.  
  
Cree: Stupid Kid.  
  
Chad: I'm not a kid! I'm a teenager!  
  
Nicci: You two this is a story about your relationship!  
  
Cree/Chad: ::glance at each other and blink:: What relationship?  
  
Nicci: Your relationship. I know you have one, or you do in this story.  
  
Kuki: :: giggles:: I like this story already it doesn't have me and wallabee or me and nigel or me and hoagie in it   
  
Nicci: lol okay, kuki, but I think I'll put a little 3/1 in this too maybe a love triangle 3/1/4 .  
  
Kuki: You wouldn't!  
  
Chad: she so would, she's a teenager, and she's evil like that.  
  
Cree: I'm a teenager!  
  
Nicci: So are you Chad!  
  
Chad: so?  
  
Nicci: ARGH on with the fic!  
  
:: Arguing can be heard in the background::  
---------------------------------  
  
Life without Kids Next Door seemed so new to me, but she helped me. She saved me from having to go back to what life used to be like. Life with my parents, with all the things they wanted me to do. They forced me to be the best, but look at me now; I'm here stuck in a space trash thing with a girl who is trying to defeat what I lived for.  
  
After awhile I found myself looking at her, just staring at her. Her dark skin looked so smooth, and her black long black hair...I sighed deeply, causing her to look at me, but I didn't turn away. Instead I continued to stare intently.

"Yo, kid," she said, and I jumped. I hated when she called me kid, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Me?" I asked stupidly, of course she was talking to me there was no one else here.

"Do you see anyone else around?" she asked and I shook my head,

"Good, Now answer my question."

"First of all I'm not a kid, and second I wasn't staring at you, I was staring out the window that happens to be behind you," I said smartly, but I was staring at her. How could I not stare? She was beautiful more beautiful then anyone I had ever seen before. Cree rolled her eyes.

"I can tell what you're staring at, kid, and it ain't no window," Cree said to me, and I sighed. She called me kid to annoy me, I knew she did.

"Well there must be something wrong with your eyes cause, I wasn't staring at you."

"Oh yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"NO, I wasn't!"

"YES, you were!"  
  
"NO, I wasn't!"  
  
"YES, you were!" I rolled my eyes; she wasn't going to give up.

"Why does it matter if I was or not?"

"I...um...I...dunno," she said, as a light blush crept across her face. I laughed at that, the great Cree was blushing. She looked at me, stunned.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, but I just kept laughing, on and on.

"What's so funny?" She pressed.

"Nothing," I said catching my breath.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Kids Next Door Moon Base, things weren't going so well.

"Where is Numbuh 274?" 86 practically screamed. Numbuhs 1-5 looked at each other and shrugged. They hadn't seen him since he was supposed to be decommissioned.

"ARGH!" 86 screamed, running around in a circle, "How could I let him get away?" Numbuh 86 didn't take failure well, and they all knew that. Numbuh one sighed, he hated when she got like this. She would beat herself up over the smallest things, but this wasn't small anymore...this was big, and getting bigger.  
--------------------  
  
We seemed to be getting into arguments left and right now. Everytime I opened my mouth to say something she would shoot me deadly glare, I hated it. I hated no being able to talk...I was going crazy.

"Cree?" I asked, as she shot a deadly glare at me.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"I was looking at you, and not the window." Cree smiled at that I had just admitted something I tried so hard to hide. I smiled too, this was the beginning or a stange relationship and neither one of us knew it.  
-------------------  
  
A/n: gonna end the chapter there XD Read and Review!!  
  
Nicci: SOOO?  
  
Chad: Relationship?  
  
Cree: With HIM?  
  
3: I like it  
  
1: You would, are you making me fall in love with 86?  
  
86: What's wrong with me?  
  
1: YOU'RE MEAN!  
  
86: Fine...whatever  
  
Nicci: yes relationship, chad. Yes, with him, Cree. No I'm not making you and 86 a couple Nigel what are you thinking? Thank you Kuki XD you made me feel better.  
  
4: I liked it too!  
  
Nicci: Awwww ::Gives Wally a hug:: Thank you Wallabee.  
  
4: ::smirks at Numbuh one who glares at wally:: Welcomes Nicci .  
  
3: where's my hug?  
  
Nicci: Group hug! ::Hugs every one and they all end up in an awkward position::  
  
1/3/4/11/86/274: HEY!  
  
Nicci: ::Pulls back to see what position they are all in:: I told you I'd get it done ::winks::


End file.
